El Espejo 2
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Entre tinieblas, una sombra y un oscuro secreto. Advertencia: Pequeño cuento de terror psicológico. / Terror - Gore - Terror Psicológico - Misterio / Registro SC1910182267124
1. I

**ADVERTENCIA**

Mis historias no son de romance y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas lectoras. Se recomienda total discreción, amplio criterio y comprensión de lectura.

**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento. El registro realizado cubre únicamente la trama de este fanfic. Esta prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.

X – x – X

**I**

Ella reconocía ese lugar, lo recordaba como uno de los sitios más traumáticos de su vida y estaba segura de que jamás podría olvidar lo que había sucedido ahí.

En un instante el día se oscureció y el viento soplo con fuerza, enredándose entre sus cabellos dorados, volviéndolos casi castaños gracias al efecto de la luz, justo cuando ella estaba por entrar a ese edificio. Apretó con fuerza aquel abrigo rojo que tanto le gustaba y que siempre llevaba con ella, entonces; dudo.

Quizá necesitaba más fuerza de la que pensaba, para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba ahí dentro.

—Adelante… —aquella voz que conocía perfectamente bien, resonó como un eco que recorría cada pequeño espacio de ese hospital—. Ve —le daba el ánimo que sabía cuánto le hacía falta.

El sitio completo parecía vacío, no había nadie alrededor e incluso aparentaba haber sido abandonado mucho tiempo atrás.

Subió las escaleras con cautela, odiando cada rechinar que sus pasos provocaban en el suelo desgastado. Una vez arriba, se detuvo y observo el barandal a su izquierda, él estuvo ahí, en aquella ocasión.

—No te detengas —le alentó, desde aquel espacio vacío—. Solo así podremos volver a estar juntos.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a aquella pieza, suspiro, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—Abre —insistió.

—No puedo…

Sin sorpresa, pudo observar como aquella puerta se transformaba en ese obscuro espejo. Reflejando aquel ser que tiempo atrás se había convertido en la sombra que le acompañaba día a día.

—Abre —fue firme.

—¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo. A pesar de todo, ella solo fue otra víctima.

—¿Víctima? ¿De quién? ¿Tuya o mía?

Cómo podía pensar algo así, eso era inconcebible; y sin embargo…

—Abre… —insistió, saliendo del espejo, aquella sombra camino hasta llegar a su lado, tomando su mano y, aprovechando que ella permitía que le condujera a placer, la colocó sobre la perilla—. Abre… —repitió.

Sin fuerza para negarse más, abrió.

—Mira lo que has hecho…

Adentro no había nada. Sin embargo cerró los ojos al escuchar un grito de desesperación.

—¡Es mío! ¡Es mío! —era la voz de Susana, que de algún lado, invisible ante sus ojos, procedía.

—¡No! —grito, impotente e incapaz de repetir lo ocurrido—. Él me quiere a mí… —cayo al suelo, en señal de súplica—. Él me pertenece a mí…

—Levántate —al hacerlo, el panorama había cambiado.

Ahora estaba en la azotea, a la orilla del barandal, en medio de una fuerte ventisca.

—Hazlo —aquella voz retumbó en sus oídos.

—¡Qué quieres que haga! —grito con desesperación, no había nadie más ahí.

—Solo tienes que empujarla.

De pronto, ante ella, estaba Susana, suplicando que le ayudará.

—Sabes cuanto deseas hacerlo, sabes cuánto lo disfrutarás; solo hazlo —musito la sombra.

Era cierto, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Pensando en ello, simplemente cerró los ojos y la empujó.

x – x – x

—¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

Miró a su alrededor, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez en que había tenido un sueño parecido, aunque esta vez ya todo era diferente.

—Ya es hora —murmuro.

—¿De qué? —dijo aquel que estaba durmiendo a su lado.

—De terminar lo que hemos iniciado… —fijo la vista en aquella mirada profunda, que, como aquel espejo, le regreso su verdadero reflejo.

**X – x – X – x - X**

Linda noche, gracias y bienvenidas a la segunda y última parte del espejo. Estaré publicando un capítulo diario, a partir de las 7pm hora México.

Espero les asusté mucho. Recuerden, el Género es Terror, Gore y Psicológico.

Besos

Monse


	2. II

**II**

Sin duda, aquel había sido un viaje imprevisto, pero sobre todo, agradable.

Lakewood lucía tan esplendoroso como siempre, los pájaros cantaban, mientras todo tipo de animalillo luchaba por sobrevivir, incluso ella, incluso aquellos por los que había regresado.

—Por aquí —su sombra fiel le guiaba directo a la cabaña del bosque en que llevaba tiempo escondido.

—¿Aun viven? —ese ser, secuaz ideal desde el inicio de toda aquella faena, rio con soltura.

—Neal siempre fue un debilucho —musito con burla y cierto desprecio—. En cuanto supe que no soportaría más, lo avente por la cascada. Tarde o temprano encontrarán su cuerpo y pensaran que fue un suicidio.

—¿Te aseguraste de que muriera? —pregunto, a pesar de saber que nunca había cometido un solo error.

—Sí. Y también hice que todo luciera natural —desde su perspectiva, ambos estaban más que conectados; era como si tuvieran las mismas ideas—. ¿Qué me dices de tu tarea?

—Pronto podrás calificarla…

Cuando aquel par llegó a esa cabaña, a la que pocos se atrevían a acercarse, la rubia se percató de que efectivamente todo parecía normal, hasta que ese hombre movió lo que cualquiera habría confundido como una chimenea y que había sido su gran idea, aunque él no la hubiese construido.

Entraron tras esta, volviéndola a colocar en su lugar y encendiendo un candil que alumbrará su camino. Enseguida bajaron por unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un sótano del cual solo tres personas sabían de su existencia. Luego, abrieron una puerta que bien podía confundirse con una pared.

—Hola Elisa —Candy sonrió, al ver el terror plasmado en los ojos de la pelirroja—. Estos lazos y esa mordaza te sientan bien —se burló de ella—. Me preguntó si te gustará que los decoremos con un poco de tú sangre, para que así combinen aún más contigo —sonrió maliciosa, luego volteo y clavo la vista en aquella sombra que sería capaz de hacer todo lo que la rubia deseara y que estaba tras ella—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Suena bien —recargado en el umbral de la puerta, cruzando los pies y brazos, también sonreía, mientras sus pupilas reflejaban lo mucho que deseaba hacer sufrir a la chica que estaba amarrada y ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo—. Después de todo lo que has hecho, mereces muy buenos tratos de nuestra parte —volvió a sonreír—; y dado que tu hermano ya no pudo seguir gozando de nuestra hospitalidad, me temo que podríamos vernos obligados, a darte todo lo que a él le correspondía.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, solo gemir y tratar de gritar a pesar de la mordaza, mientras incontrolables lágrimas se agolpaban en su sucio rostro.

—Tengo especial interés, en recordarle cierta noche, hace mucho tiempo, en el colegio, cuando muy amablemente programó una reunión en las caballerizas.

Satisfecho con aquella propuesta, su sombra, finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí, eligió una de las herramientas que con gran cautela tenía acomodadas en la pared y con esta en mano, sonriendo satisfecho, se acercó a la pelirroja que trataba de gritar con mayor desesperación.

**X – x – X – x – X**

Chicas, me temo que tendré que actualizar antes de la hora planeada. Todo, gracias a mí lentudo, que ayer hizo un drama que para que les cuento, solo porque estaba ocupando la tablet.

En fin, lo que importa, al final, es seguir, aunque sea un poquito más temprano.

Besos

Monse


	3. III

**III**

—No temas. Yo siempre guiaré tú mano.

Ya no tenía miedo, quizá, incluso ya se había acostumbrado a ese ser que refleja aquel espejo y que solía estar con ella, como una sombra. Se había convertido en una con él y estaba dispuesta a todo, por aquel ser. Sabía que para bien o para mal, podía confiar en él.

—Escribe esa carta —murmuraba, del otro lado de aquella mesita, en el departamento que alguna vez fue de Terry—. Tú conoces las palabras que debes utilizar.

—¿Qué hago si no me cree? —tenia una hoja en blanco y tinta frente a ella y también una linda pluma en la mano.

—Lo hará —tenia confianza—. Dilo.

—Lo hará. Me creerá —repitió, justo antes de despertar.

x – x – x

A su alrededor todo estaba en completa obscuridad, hasta que un inesperado relámpago cruzo el cielo, ocasionando un rugido ensordecedor. Estaba sola en aquella labor y sólo contaba con la confianza que aquella sombra a la que se había entregado, depositaba en ella.

Se levantó sin prisa, recordando que aquella recámara no era la suya, busco una hoja de papel entre los objetos que el hotel había dejado para uso del huésped en general y tomando un bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir.

—Yo conozco las palabras que debo usar —murmuro, después de plasmar el nombre al que dirigía esa misiva.

Muy temprano, solo tuvo que buscar un crío lo suficiente ingenuo e inocente, que por unas monedas le hiciera el favor de entregar la carta que había escrito durante la noche.

El resto solo era esperar a que esa chica leyera aquella nota y se atreviera a ir, sola, en la fecha y el lugar anotados. Solo sería cuestión de un par de días.

Esa era su única oportunidad y no había espacio para errores, por eso habían decidido seguir a la ex actriz, para confirmar que iría sola a esa cita. Por eso estuvo esperando, fuera de la casa de las Marlowe, hasta el momento en que la observo salir a escondidas y tomar un taxi.

—¿Terry? —en cuanto Susana Marlowe llegó al sitio pactado, comenzó a gritar—. ¿Estás aquí? ¿Terry?

—Guarda silencio —respondió, ese ser desde las alturas, tratando de distraer a la actriz, mientras Candy tomaba su lugar, le tapaba la boca y la derribaba, para poder inyectarle algo.

En seguida, en cuanto aquella caprichosa rubia estuvo en el suelo, su compañero bajo del lugar en que estaba, termino de amordazar a Susana y la tomo en brazos, como si de una simple almohada se tratara.

—Dulce y tierna Susana —la enfermera hablaba tras ellos—. Hermosa de cuerpo y alma —espero hasta que él la colocó en el suelo, en ese punto exacto que habían elegido específicamente porque daba a un lugar rocoso, del piso más alto de aquel edificio que solía estar vacío durante los fines de semana—. Al fin ha llegado tu momento…

Sonrió, colocó una nota entre la ropa de la ex actriz, la volteo, le desató, y mientras comenzaba a quitarle la mordaza, la empujó con toda su fuerza.

—Al fin está hecho —sonrió su enamorada sombra, antes de darle un beso.

**X – x – X – x - X**

**Lamento no poder publicar mas tarde.**

**Aún así, gracias por seguir el fic.**

**Les recuerdo que es un capítulo diario, hasta terminar.**


	4. IV

**IV**

_A quien lea esta carta quiero pedirle un favor. Que la entregué a alguna autoridad que sea capaz de ejercer un uso correcto de esta._

_Yo, Candice White Andrew, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero confesar que ya no puedo con esta culpa que carcome mi alma, es por eso que he tomado esta decisión, con la esperanza de que finalmente se exonere a William Albert Andrew; después de todo el solo pretendía protegerme y yo fui tan ingrata, que en aquel momento no pude ser capaz de confesar la verdad y enfrentar mi castigo._

_Fui yo quien cometió aquellos terribles asesinatos, fui yo quien continúe haciéndolo._

_Si se preguntan las razones que tuve, solo puedo admitir que una furia incontrolable se alojó dentro de mi, que no podía soportarla y que en lugar de disminuir, está ha crecido más y más, sobre todo, a partir del momento en que me enteré del cruel asesinato de mi amado Terry._

_Me imagino, que fue justo después de la forma en que Susana Marlowe se enamoró de él y se aprovechó de sus lesiones, para obligarlo a quedarse con ella, que comenzó mi rabia en contra de este mundo tan cruel._

_Me pareció una locura, que después de las condiciones en que había regresado, todos estuvieran más preocupados por Alistear, pues él mismo había elegido su propio camino hacia la muerte, que por mi. Sin embargo, contrario a todos los demás, Albert cuido de mi, no solo mientras estuve enferma sino también durante toda aquella época, hasta que tuvo que reincorporarse a sus labores como cabeza de la familia. Por eso me deshice de todos ellos, porque ni siquiera fueron capaces de dejarme a Albert; el único que cuidaba de mi, incondicionalmente._

_Estoy arrepentida, increíblemente arrepentida de todo lo que hice, aunque, si he de ser honesta, mi arrepentimiento no tiene nada que ver con las personas que perdieron la vida, sino, por Albert, porque él, menos que nadie, tiene que pagar por delitos que nunca cometió._

_Solo quiero que le dejen en paz, que le dejen tranquilo y que viva la vida tan prometedora que aún tiene por delante y que, por mi culpa, se ha visto manchada por la tragedia._

_También deseo disculparme con él, con Albert, por haberle dejado solo, por haber acabado con lo que restaba de su familia, a la cual, el mismo me agregó, así como también quiero pedirle que me perdone, por la forma en que he decidido terminar con mi rabia y mi tormento, dejándole aún más solo._

_Al final, quizá sin darme cuenta, mi querido Bert, me enamore perdidamente de ti y lo que mas deseo es que vuelvas a ser un hombre libre._

_Es una lastima que ni siquiera ese cariño pudo frenar mi rencor y; ese amor prohibido es lo que más me incita a terminar con mi propia vida, de la forma en que he decidido y con el consuelo de que, al fin, en esa otra vida, podré estar al lado de mi amado Terry._

_Si necesitan, pruebas, he dejado un diario, en el cajón de mi escritorio, en mi alcoba de la mansión de Chicago, en donde explico con detalles, los lugares exactos en donde los enterré a todos y también, cómo fue que asesine a cada uno de ellos._

_Candice White Andrew._

**X – x – X – x – X**

**Hasta mañana**

**Monse**


	5. V

**V**

—¿Estas seguro de que es la indicada? —una mañana, sumergidos en aquella cabaña bien oculta entre la espesura de aquel bosque, aún entre las sábanas y después de compartir un agradable momento de intimidad, ella y su sombra charlaban.

—Sí. Cualquiera podría decir que es tu hermana gemela. Tuviste toda la razón al enviarme allá. ¿Cómo sabías que la encontraría ahí?

—Fue el espejo —musito, tan confiada, como si él supiera exactamente a qué se refería.

—Ya solo nos falta deshacernos de Elisa. Lo tengo todo listo, incluidos nuestros disfraces, los boletos del tren y también los del barco.

—Desayunemos primero —se estiro y pronunció aquellas palabras, como si solo fuera a plantar flores nuevas en el jardín, usando un abono común y no el cuerpo de una pelirroja caprichosa.

x – x – x

Cerca del medio día, la entrada tras la chimenea volvía a abrirse, ella y aquel ser que mucho tiempo antes se había vuelto su fiel compañero, ingresaron por ahí, para llegar al lugar exacto en que resguardaban, ahora, a un par de chicas.

Tan solo Candy entro, la rubia que el día anterior él había secuestrado, abrió los ojos de par en par; el espejo había tenido toda la razón cuando en su sueño le dijo que ahí y solo ahí, encontraría a la chica adecuada.

Candy le observo solamente por un momento, era ligeramente más delgada, algo que quizá y gracias al tiempo que llevaba escondida, nadie notaría. Luego volvió su atención a la pelirroja.

—Elisa —sonrió—. Tan dulce y despiadada como un demonio al que hemos logrado capturar —alardeaba, mientras aquel ser le observaba desde las sombras—. ¿Estás lista? Te prometo que está noche, al fin terminaremos con tu sufrimiento… —sonrió.

Con una seña pidió ayuda, y mientras su sombra sujetaba a la pelirroja en una mesa, ella se acercó al muro y tomo un puñal, entonces regreso y lo enterró en la pierna de aquella cruel muchacha, que tantas veces se había burlado de ella y que ahora lloraba y gritaba mordiendo la mordaza.

—Esto es por llamarme "Dama de establo" —con fuerza, saco y volvió a enterrar aquel artefacto, sin prestar atención al sitio en donde lo clavaba, pero con la intención de subir por su cuerpo—. Esto, por la trampa que nos pusiste y por la cual Terry dejo el colegio —dio un tercer golpe, aún con mayor furor, atinando al pulmón—. Y esto, por romper mi boleto para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta…

—¿Rompió tu boleto? —al ver que la rubia estaba satisfecha, aquel ser dio palabras a su curiosidad.

—Sí. Entre ella y su hermano, lo hicieron ante la mirada desinteresada de su madre.

—¿Y por qué no nos deshacemos de su madre?

—Porque tendrá toda la vida para agonizar, sola y sin poder recuperar, ni remplazar a sus preciados hijos —hizo una pausa, observo a esa chica que parecía convulsionar sobre la tabla—. Pronto morirá, pero; ¿Quieres darle una última lección? —ofreció el cuchillo.

—Sí —tomo aquella herramienta y la clavó en la garganta de esa moribunda chica—. Cuando estés en el infierno, no olvides decir que moriste por habladora y tramposa, que fuimos nosotros los que te dimos este trato especial, cobrándonos, sobre todo, por ese incidente en las caballerizas del colegio —aquel ser murmuró junto al oído de Elisa, mientras continuaba moviendo, de un lado al otro, aquella cuchilla.

X – x – X – x - X

Chicas, gracias por seguir y disculpen que no les he respondido, casi no tengo tiempo estos días, pero ya me di un ratito para leer sus comentarios y solo puedo decir una cosa.

Blanca G. silencio con esos deditos; ahora ya lo sabes.

Besos

Monse


	6. VI

**Advertencia**: además de lo obvio, este capítulo contiene lemon.

**VI**

—¿No te gustó?… —después del arduo trabajo y empeño que había puesto en esa labor, esperaba, al menos, un "se ve bien"; sin embargo, su sombra había permanecido en completo silencio, observando.

—Claro que sí —musito con voz ronca, sin quitar la vista del colorido jardín que ella había terminado—. Solo pensaba que quizá debimos enterrarla viva.

—¿Viva? —por un momento le pareció una idea descabellada.

—Sí. Viva.

—Es una lastima que no podamos revivir a los muertos…

x – x – x

Esa misma noche, una de las últimas que permanecería en aquel lugar, mientras esperaba a que el sueño se apoderará de ella, esa sombra musitó algo a lo que ella no presto atención.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunto, en un murmullo tan suave, que fue casi inaudible.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche? —con calma, aquel ser repitió su pregunta.

—¿Cuál noche?

La sombra que se había convertido en su fiel compañero, era consciente de aquellas memorias borrosas que había acumulado la rubia enfermera, que se había convertido en su dueña y señora.

Inhaló profundo, besó aquella rubia cabellera, beso los hombros de aquella chica que le daba la espalda y que suspiraba bajo cada caricia de sus labios.

—Tu sabes a qué noche me refiero —insistió, dispuesto a hacerle recordar, usando todo aquel cariño que guardaba únicamente para ella.

—¿Cuál noche? —repitió disfrutando aquel tormento.

—La noche en que, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cartas, nos volvimos a ver…

—No recuerdo bien esa noche… —comenzaba a desesperarse, tan solo porque él no hacía más que torturarla.

—Debes recordar esa noche —ella sabía que no obtendría nada, sino hasta que recordara algo, como en otras ocasiones.

—Por favor —gimió, cuando aquella sombra se atrevió a hacerle caricias más profundas.

—Inténtalo —sabia muy bien, la forma en que ella siempre disfrutaba lo que le hacía.

—Mi ropa —gimió—. Mi ropa tenía sangre…

—¿Qué más? —besaba sitios estratégicos—. Dilo.

—Albert me encontró —la sujetaba con la fuerza necesaria—. Pe-perdi… ¡aah! P-por favor…

—¿Qué perdiste? —le dio un respiro, mientras se apropiaba de esos labios que adoraba, para luego mirarle solo un instante.

—Me desmayé y desperté en la habitación del hotel —hablo agitada.

—¿Qué pasó antes de eso? —volvió a besarle en los labios, atormentándole aún más, haciéndole sentir lo que sería su recompensa.

—Esa noche, tú… —comenzó a sentir que pronto llegaría al punto al que deseaba llevarle, pero de pronto esa sombra se detuvo—. Por favor, no pares—suplico, mientras percibía como se alejaba aquella sensación.

—Dilo —volvió a besarle en los labios, demostrando su propia desesperación—. Quiero escucharte —respiraba con dificultad, junto al oído de la rubia—. Amor mío, quiero escucharte.

—Esa noche —solo pudo gemir, cuando finalmente se introdujo en ella y le dio la recompensa que tanto ansiaba.

—Dilo… —insistía.

—Esa noche… esa… fue cuando… —podía percibir lo cerca que estaba de llegar a la cúspide.

—Hazlo. Necesito escucharte.

—Moriste… —tan solo pronunció aquella frase, pudo percibir aquellas contradicciones acompañas de una fuerte descarga de placer, mientras que él, su amada sombra, solo se detuvo para darle un respiro, junto con un beso—. Esa noche fue cuando moriste para todos, menos para mí… —continuo.

**X – x – X – x - X**

Bueno... ahora todas las que leyeron la primer parte, ya lo saben...

Besos


	7. VII

**VII**

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente bien, a pesar de que aún no lograba rememorar todos los detalles, al igual que con otras memorias.

Antes de aquella noche, habían mantenido correspondencia durante meses, por eso fue que todo comenzó, por un simple anhelo.

Quisiera que fueras libre, que no existiese nadie que nos impidiera estar juntos.

Quisiera que pudiéramos morir, para al menos así, en la otra vida, volver a estar juntos

Sí. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba perfectamente bien, recordaba que así fue como todo comenzó. En medio de un episodio de furia, un par de horas después de que esa mujer volviera a humillarle ante toda la familia y mientras volvía a reprocharle sus malos modales y lo malagradecida que siempre había sido; Candy le había empujado. Aquella mujer no pudo resistir, tenía varios huesos rotos y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había causado la muerte; pero según las palabras de las ultimas personas en verla, ella salió de viaje y en algún momento, simplemente desapareció.

Fue en ese momento en que Albert quedó incluido en todo, al presenciar lo sucedido y limitarse al deseo de proteger a su preciosa pequeña; aquella chica a quien había cuidado desde que solo era una niña y por quién ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Esa misma noche, aprovechando que poco tiempo atrás se habían hecho arreglos en los jardines, el patriarca decidió que lo mas conveniente era deshacerse del cuerpo y enterrarlo entre las rosas.

Atormentado por su deseo de creer en la inocencia de la rubia, pero preocupado al notar que ella solía ir sola e internarse en las profundidades del bosque, en una ocasión decidió seguirla, solo para encontrar que su querida Candy usaba la vieja cabaña para mantener a Patricia O'brien secuestrada y ya moribunda.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo que aceptar lo que sucedía, y sin embargo, al percatarse de la situación, le sedujo sin que el empresario nunca se percatara de que aquel ser que tenía entre sus brazos ya no era la Candy que había conocido, así como tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que cayó en sus redes, volviéndose el complice perfecto, haciendo todo lo que ella pedía, incluso, construir aquel sótano secreto y emparedar a Patty solo por no haberle regresado nunca, aquella cajita de la felicidad. Al final, simplemente provecho y acepto las ideas del empresario, ideas, como la construcción del sótano oculto tras la chimenea.

A pesar de todo, Candy nunca deseo que su buen príncipe de la colina se viera afectado por aquel embrollo; eso le entristecía más que nada. Pero el viaje a nueva York no había resultado ser como ella lo había planeado y al final, tuvo que buscar una solución para el dilema que Albert significaba.

Esa noche ella finalmente se reuniría con Terry, después de tanto tiempo, tantas cartas y tanta sangre. Esa misma noche ella había pasado momentos agradables al lado de su querido rebelde; pero nunca contó con la posibilidad de que Albert terminaría pronto con sus negocios y la buscaría.

Fue entonces cuando todo se complicó aún más. Ya que, cuando al fin habían encontrado a la víctima perfecta, le habían desfigurado el rostro, le habían cambiado de ropa y habían decidido dejar la armónica, para que fuera lo suficientemente convincente respecto a su identidad, escucharon a alguien caminando por ese mismo callejón oscuro.

—Escóndete —la rubia tenía la armónica en las manos cuando lo vio ocultarse entre las sombras.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

—Estoy segura de que sabes bien que es lo mejor para ti —musito Candy—. Tómalo. Si te lo bebés todo, prometo volver a soltarte pero además, con la única condición de que te tomarás toda la botella.

La rubia frente a ella era incapaz de hablar, temerosa por lo que aquella chica, idéntica a ella, pudiera hacerle; tenía miedo después de haber visto lo que hicieron con la pelirroja.

—No temas —Candy intuyo que podría tratarse de algo así—. Te aseguro que no te haremos daño —sonrió, de manera conciliadora, logrando que la chica aceptara tomar el ardiente contenido del vaso que le estaba empinando—. Eso es… —la enfermera volvió a sonreír—. Solo es whisky —encogio los hombros—. Tú sabes que te hemos tratado bien, te hemos dado de comer, te hemos cuidado, incluso, después de deshacernos de la otra —se refería a Elisa—, y de limpiar un poco —señalo el sitio donde tenían las herramientas que habían usado en ocasiones anteriores y que ya habían sacado de ahí—; te hemos dejado que hagas lo que desees. No puedes negarlo.

—No… —musito con voz tímida.

—Ahora bebe todo lo de la botella —le soltó una mano, le entrego el vaso y volvió a servirlo casi hasta el borde—. Bébelo. Te aseguro que está vez no sentirás tan feo, demás, te prometo que pronto comenzarás a verlo todo de otra manera.

La chica obedeció, mientras pensaba en lanzarle el vaso, sin embargo, su compañero entro en ese preciso momento; hacerlo, estando él ahí, no era una buena idea.

—Me alegra ver que se comporte bien —comento.

—Sí. —sonreía, sabía que pronto terminaría todo—. Es una chica buena; tal como una vez yo lo fui —se le acercó a ella y volvió a llenarle el vaso.

—Aun me sorprende el parecido entre ambas.

—¿Tus padres te adoptaron? —pregunto la enfermera, intentando llegar a una deducción.

—No —esa tercera vez, no le costó tanto trabajo terminar de beber, además de que el alcohol comenzaba a desinhibirle.

—Tomate tu tiempo con el siguiente —volvió a servirle—. ¿No te parece extraño que nos parezcamos tanto?

—Sí.

—Tal vez… ¿Tienes sus documentos? —se dirigió a él.

—Por supuesto; ya sabes que esa es nuestra carta de salida.

—¿Los revisaste bien?

—Sabes bien que he estado ocupado. Pero si tanto te interesa, aquí está su bolso —salió al pasillo del sótano y regreso con una bolsa muy desgastada.

—Déjame ver… —Candy hurgo entre esos documentos, para luego abrir los ojos de par en par—. Nació el mismo año que yo…

—¿Cómo? —le quitó la documentación de la mano y lo confirmo—. ¿Crees que sean hermanas gemelas? —la rubia volvió a sonreír, sopesando aquella información, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría comprobar aquello y descubrir porque le habían abandonado; sin embargo…

—Caroline… —musito su nombre—. Es una lastima que nos conozcamos en estas condiciones, hermanita —sonrió de lado y le sirvió lo último de la botella, mientras era claro que esa chica ya no podía más—. Al menos, conociste a tu madre, tuviste su cariño, su consuelo y todo aquello que yo nunca pude tener…

X – x – X – x - X

Ya solo falta un capítulo


	9. IX

**IX**

Caminando uno tras otro, mientras él llevaba cargando a la chica rubia, lo suficientemente ebria como para no darse cuenta de a donde la llevaban, ni del vestido que portaba; Candy se ocupaba de llevar el resto de cosas que utilizarían en aquella labor.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —la enfermera observo a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse.

—Sí —confirmo, al tiempo en que ambos dejaban la carga en el suelo—. Es raro que alguien pase por aquí, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hagan.

—Entonces; manos a la obra.

Rápidamente, gracias a la agilidad de ambos, lo prepararon todo. Subieron a la chica en una silla, le pusieron la soga alrededor del cuello, y en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido favorito, metió su identificación, junto con otros papeles; luego, dio un pequeño empujón a la silla.

—Vámonos —sacudiéndose el sencillo vestido, miró al cielo—pronto comenzará a llover.

Aquella pareja camino hacia el punto, cerca de la salida del pueblo, en que había escondido su carrera, junto con todas sus cosas. Llevaban absolutamente todo aquello que les pudiera incriminar o delatar sus verdaderas personalidades.

—¿Qué fueron aquellos documentos que le metiste entre la ropa? —muchas horas después, durante las que tomaron el mando por turno, le pregunto.

—Mi confesión… —admitió.

—¿Tu confesión? Candy; ¿estás segura de?...

—Ya no soy Candy; soy Caroline McLaren y así es como me debes llamar, al menos hasta que estemos en Inglaterra. Así como tú ya no eres Terry; sino Stephan Bohlert.

—Lo sé. Pero aquí no hay nadie.

—No importa, así nos acostumbraremos pronto.

—Volviendo al tema —respondió con hastío—. ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?

—No puedo permitir que Albert siga en la cárcel. A pesar de todo, le prometí que haría lo necesario para que estuviera libre. Además, quien sabe sí, para cuando encuentren mi cuerpo, aquella confesión sea aún visible y de serlo, el resto de mi declaración lo deje bien resguardado en Chicago y mientras recorren todo Lakewood buscando cada uno de los cadáveres…

—Para entonces ya estaremos en Inglaterra…

—Sí —sonrió con naturalidad y se sujeto del brazo de aquel muchacho que sostenía las riendas—. Lo que me tiene más inquieta es que, aún no hemos decidido entre después irnos a Italia o Francia; tomando en cuenta que la guerra termino hace poco, estoy segura de que no tendremos problemas al encontrar donde vivir.

Él solo sonrió. Al final, lo que a él le importaba, es que ya no quedaba nada que la retuviera a ese país y a ese pasado del cual le había ayudado a deshacerse; al final, lo que le importaba era verla feliz.

—Tengo mucho frio. ¿Aún falta mucho para que lleguemos al auto?

—No —respondió aquella sombra, que alguna vez se llamo Terrence G. Grandchester—. Te aseguro que tendremos tiempo suficiente para esconder la carreta y antes del amanecer estaremos aún más cerca del resto de nuestras vidas…

**X – x – X – x - X**

Es el último capítulo, espero que le haya gustado el fic.

No sé si el próximo año hare algun shot conplementario, no lo tengo contemplado.

Besos

Monse


End file.
